pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
You Killed My Father
the game was too easy, or so it seemed. I was an expert at pokemon y. Having beaten the game 4 times in a row was pretty easy. Lysandre was a pushover. Team flare was easy. Calem? Forget about it.get a Level one hundred Sylveon and level 93 Togekiss, and you defeat him like that with moonblast. But there was one more challenge. I was going to geosenge, about to heal up. There was a guy there, like a blue colored Mr.bonding. When I tried to go in, he said, "You sure you Want to go in?" I clicked yes, excited for the event I hoped was there. "Ok...." I ran into geosenge. Now, there was a giant hole in the ground,as I had defeated the game. Right before I could go into the pokemon center, a black fade came over the screen. And to my surprise,I wasn't in front of the service building, instead, walking towards the hole in the format of full 3d. (when you encounter yveteal or xernas 3D) the camera focused my slow steps. When I approached the hole. I was looking down at the rubble. The camera went in front, and a disheveled guy in a torn tweed suit and spiky red hair , with a mad dragonite by his side, pushed me in. The screen faded to black. "you killed my father...." Inside the caved in hole, , there was blood, and lysandre's team with bloody vomit covering them. It was glitchy and mostly red and yellow. Maybe it's a hack, I thought. But then I saw the disheveled man jump down. "try to escape. Like my father. Team flare was disbanded, like the future of your muscles." He turned. "look at the 3000 fools who have shared your fate. Dragonite ripped them to pieces." I was forced to see guts lying on the floor. brains, eyes, wrists, everything. "humans are foolish beings.like you.They waste everything. My father was correct....all humans should die. Battle me, girl. You killed my father, after all, so I will kill you." After losing to a level 255 dragonite, the screen faded black. The message: You lost against Team flare man! Leanna paid out 9800 to the winner........ A series of dots followed in about 36(estimated) text boxes. In the thirsty seventh, this is what it said. "Let the fire spread to the horizon of x, To the sky of y. Let this world be the alpha, Omega be I. Let all humans die." At the end, there was a flash. "signed, Lance." Then the screen faded to black again. And the title screen and everything was normal from then on, only I could visit the hole again. in about 3 days, as I figured out, 5 bodies were added to the bottom of the heap of guts. I decided to go to catch another pikachu in Santalune forest. I saw, to my horror, youngsters and lasses were gone. No overworld. The forest was empty, except for me. And then I saw ropes attached to trees, and ropes attached to human necks. and necks attached to heads and bodies. And a question struck me. "why should lance...or his father...have to correct the world?" I blurted. apparantly the mic picked it up... The answer came to me in a text box while playing about 4 seconds later, at 7:46 am. It was Lance's text box, now stained with red. "we all know the answer to that one, girl, because we can." Suddenly, another cutscene. The heads of the corpses began to spin with a horrible cracking noise. I tried to run, but the controls were switched, and I ran backwards. Hopeless. I heard a slurp and a muffled scream from the left speaker on the 3ds. with nowhere to go, I started to panic. It was a dragonite. Lance was coming back! More muffled screams increased in number. Dragonite must be starving.... I managed to escape the forest with the new controls, but now, Ouveirt Way....route three, it too became barren and completely lost all trainers. The controls were back. I ran into the grass, only to not find a pikachu or even a bidoof....but Dragonites! Woooo! Jackpot! Or not. Whenever I tried to throw a pokeball, I could not because it belonged to a trainer, and who else had a dragon army...but lance! I quickly fainted it. I ran into santalune city, to heal. Only nurse joy. Yes! "welcome to the pokemon center. We restore your pokemon to full health. Would you like to heal your pokemon?" Phew. I clicked yes. "Ok, I'll take your pokemon then." The famous healing jingle played. But my pokemon didnt come out. She turned around and bowed. "this pokemon center is closed. We hope to never see you again!" A white flash, as if I was forced out. A camera pan went down to the tweed clad Lance. He stood at the entrance. "Did I mention that all Pokemon Centers are closed? Because of the children disappearing, they serve no more purpose!" it panned back to me. The soundtrack "lookers in trouble!" Played as I was chased by this insane man. I ran all the way to cyllage city. Only to realize......no surf. i then realized, "oh no, next is geosenge!" i continued running through the citizenless city. I could see bodies in water. Of people. Swimmers mostly. I continued running. My heart hoped lance would not beat me.... "no where to run!" a spiky text box said. i jumped and my heart lurched. Lance was at the entrance of geosenge, before me! "Now, let us finish what we started." I started crying as my game crashed after the blow to my Leanna avatar. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game